Hacia el silencio
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Cuando la científica en jefe Sherry se niega a continuar con su proyecto, la Organización se considera traicionada. Ahora sólo un destino puede aguardar a Sherry. Y Gin, el asesino de mente fría, se siente de pronto abrumado. Sólo desea no sentir nada; sin importar a qué precio. Oneshot GinSherry. TW/Spoiler: consumo de drogas. Traducción de "Into the silence".


**Disclaimer: _Detective Conan_** pertence en su totalidad a **Gosho Aoyama**. Esto es sólo un **trabajo fan sin ánimo de lucro**.

* * *

 **Hacia el silencio**

Sabía que no era la solución. Por supuesto que no lo era.

¿Pero qué, si no?

El chasquido del interruptor de la luz aún resonaba en la estancia cuando Gin topó con el armario que buscaba. Aunque todos tenían exactamente el mismo aspecto, sabía que se trataba de ése. Las indicaciones habían sido claras, aun si dadas hacía tiempo y de manera casual. Tercero desde arriba. Si ceraba los ojos aún podía ver a Sherry diciéndoselo, la expresión distraída en su rostro, el mechón de pelo que le cayó sobre la frente mientras hablaba.

Su corazón se retorció dolorosamente.

De su primera visita al despacho de su superior, lo que mejor recordaba era la oscuridad; en aquella ocasión había echado un vistazo a la gran araña de cristal que colgaba del techo y se había preguntado por qué iluminaba tan poco. Hacía un par de horas, había vislumbrado esa misma araña al entrar en la habitación.

Por el rabillo del ojo, se había concentrado en su luz mientras intentaba permanecer tranquilo.

Traición, peligro, necesidad. Las palabras aún resonaban en lo más recóndito de su mente. Y una por encima de todas.

Sherry.

Las manos de Gin forzaron las pequeñas puertas del armario, abriéndolo de par en par. Frente a sus ojos se alzaban una docena de frascos, todos del mismo tamaño exacto, sólo identificados por garabatos emborronados en cada uno de ellos. Su pulso se aceleró.

-¿Qué guardáis allí, igualmente?

Sherry se había encogido de hombros. El día era agradablemente cálido y una suave brisa hacía cosquillas a las copas de los árboles.

-Muchas cosas –había contestado ella tras un momento-. Los efectos varían: alucinaciones, risa incontrolada, sudores, disociación. –Sherry había desviado la mirada. Contemplándola, Gin recordaba haber pensado en lo preciosa que era-. Pero más comúnmente y, en resumen, la supresión de todo sentido común.

Gin agarró un frasco, leyó su breve descripción y se deshizo de él.

Traición. Peligro. Necesidad.

Agarró un segundo frasco. Un tercero.

Sherry.

Traidora.

Muerte.

Estaba a punto de lanzar el enésimo frasco por encima de su hombro cuando una palabra escrita en él le llamó la atención. Siguió leyendo. Al legar a la tercera línea, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-Nada para tomar en el desayuno, eso está claro.

Lo había encontrado.

Gin abrió el frasco y, con un movimiento de muñeca, vertió parte del contenido del mismo sobre su mano libre. Después dejó el frasco junto al armario y bajó la vista a su palma.

Dos pastillas reposaban contra su pálida piel. Dos pastillas redondas, de apariencia inocente y aproximadamente el tamaño de la uña de su pulgar.

-Sherry es ahora una traidora –había repetido su superior bajo la tenue luz-. Ha mordido la mano que le da de comer, negándose a seguir trabajando en el APTX. Quiere escapar, dejarlo todo atrás; y a todos. Incluido a ti.

Traición, peligro, necesidad.

-No le haremos daño, sólo la encerraremos una hora o dos. Eso le dará tiempo para meditar sobre un par de cosas: qué va a hacer, qué es mejor para todos, a quién quiere ser leal. Y a quién va a ser leal.

Sherry. Traidora.

-Escogerá sabiamente. Y si no lo hace… bueno, los traidores deben cumplir con su destino; el único que hay para ellos.

Muerte.

Gin tragó las dos pastillas de una vez.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero de repente podía oír la voz de Vodka. Gin sacudió la cabeza. Un murmullo escapó de sus labios:

-¿Qué?

-¡Gin! –exclamó Vodka, arrodillado junto a él. Gin se irguió con esfuerzo; en algún momento, debía de haber caído al suelo.

-¿Vodka?

-¡Sí, soy yo! ¿Estás bien?

Gin parpadeó. Se sentía más mareado que nunca en toda su vida. La voz de su amigo le llegaba como atravesando un túnel gigante lleno de eco; aun así, su preocupación resultaba igualmente patente y obvia.

-Eso… creo…

-¿Qué has tomado, Gin? –inquirió Vodka. Un gesto serio endurecía sus facciones-. ¿Qué y cuánto?

-No he…

-¡Sí que lo has hecho! –replicó el hombre, elevando la voz. Gin intentó taparse los oídos, pero las fuertes manos de su amigo le agarraron las muñecas de inmediato-. ¡Ahora dime qué y cuánto!

De manera inconsciente, Gin dirigió la mirada hacia el único frasco que había usado, el cual aún reposaba donde él lo había dejado. Apenas un segundo más tarde, su espalda chocó contra el suelo: Vodka lo había soltado y se había apresurado hacia el armario abierto. Para cuando Gin consiguió erguirse de nuevo, su amigo ya sostenía el temido frasco blanco en una mano.

-¿Cuántas?

Gin se puso en pie y se apoyó contra un mueble. Las piernas le temblaban con violencia, incapaces de sostener su delgada figura.

-Dos.

Vodka se llevó una mano a las sienes y bajo el sombrero.

-Has sabido dónde encontrarme –afirmó Gin, intentando desviar su propia atención mientras la habitación giraba en torno a él.

-Sólo había un puñado de sitios en los que pudieras estar –explicó Vodka. Su pie golpeó uno de los muchos frascos que yacían alrededor del armario-. Comprobé el otro laboratorio primero; ella no viene aquí tan a menudo.

El corazón de Gin se retorció por enésima vez en el día. Vodka levantó la mirada y dio un paso hacia él.

-Gin… -comenzó.

-Es una traidora.

Vodka paró en seco.

-Sherry es ahora una traidora –continuó Gin-. Y como tal será tratada.

-Gin….

-Nada de lo que pudiera ocurrir entre esa mujer y yo en el pasado importa ya –remarcó, elevando el rostro para poder mirar a Vodka a los ojos-. No será razón para que le mostremos la más mínima clemencia. ¿Entendido?

Vodka permaneció completamente quieto.

-¿Entendido? –repitió Gin.

Vodka asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Sabes dónde está Sherry ahora mismo? –preguntó Gin-. Se encuentra bajo vigilancia, ¿no?

-Sí… -contestó Vodka-. Estaba en su laboratorio principal cuando fui allí. Ha pasado una media hora…

-Vámonos, entonces. –Gin se levantó y echó a caminar torpemente hacia la puerta-. Será mejor si conduces tú; aún no tengo la cabeza lo suficientemente despejada.

-S-sí…

El silencioso viaje en coche le pareció a Gin más corto de lo que pudiera haber esperado. Cuando se hallaron en el laboratorio principal de Sherry, un gesto con la cabeza fue todo lo que necesitó para que el resto de científicos se marcharan. Vodka fue quien habló mientras él se mantenía tras su compañero, los dos como cumpliendo una especie de pacto silencioso. Sherry no protestó; sin embargo, su mandíbula apretada y su mirada furiosa decían más de lo que sus palabras pudieran haberlo hecho. En cuestión de minutos la acompañaron al sótano del edificio y la esposaron y encerraron allí.

Durante todo el proceso, Gin mantuvo su mirada fija en Sherry. El mareo iba desapareciendo gradualmente, la visión se le había aclarado y, para cuando terminaron, tenía la cabeza de nuevo completamente despejada.

El dolor que sentía en el pecho no podría haber sido mayor.

Y sabía con seguridad que la droga no tenía nada que ver.

Traición, peligro, necesidad.

Sherry.

Traidora.

Muerte.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Qué de tiempo sin publicar en español! ¿Cuánto exactamente? ¿Cuatro meses? Últimamente lo escribo casi todo en inglés; pero **no me olvido de vosotros, mis lectores en español**. Cuando empecé a escribir fanfiction lo hice en español (para algo es mi lengua materna) y, aun si ya no lo hago tan a menudo, siempre guardará un espacio preferente en mi corazón. Sí, aunque suene cursi.

Tal y como indico en el resumen, este fic es la **traducción de** _ **Into the silence**_ , el cual me había pedido hermioneemerson por privado en **Tumblr**. Sus requisitos fueron los siguientes: un fic en que a Gin le "lavaran el cerebro", se volviera emocionalmente insensible "bajo la influencia de las drogas" (esta parte textualmente) y sus sentimientos luego entraran en conflicto al encontrarse con Sherry. Esta petición era originalmente en **inglés** , así que escribí el fic en ese mismo idioma. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba terminado, se me ocurrió traducirlo; por si os interesa, tardé aproximadamente **una hora y cuarenta minutos** en traducir el fic. Hay poco fanfiction en español de Gin y Sherry y ¿por qué no ayudar a que más gente pueda leer el fic y disfrutar con él? Además, siempre podéis leer ambas versiones para comparar. Por supuesto que entre una y otra hay **diferencias** ; he llegado a eliminar o añadir palabras o frases sólo porque sonaban mejor en un idioma u otro. Al escribir me guío bastante por **si algo suena bien o mal**. ¿Pies métricos? ¿Aliteración? ¿Número de sílabas? No sé cuál es la razón exactamente; es para mí algo **mecánico, automático**. Quizá la frase que más he cambiado es una de las últimas del fic: "El dolor que sentía en el pecho no podría haber sido mayor". La traducción más literal de la original no me sonaba nada bien; habría sido algo así como "Su pecho no podría haber sentido más dolor".

¡Muchas gracias por leer el fic! **No dudéis en hacérmelo saber si encontráis algún error o si podéis darme consejo**. ¡Entre todos podréis ayudarme a escribir mejor! Tampoco dudéis en contarme si os ha gustado el fic; ¡me alegrará mucho saberlo!

Muchos besos y hasta la próxima,

Sherry F.


End file.
